


גם אני אוהבת אותך

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ביחד לא משנה מה, כן? כי את לא רוצה ללכת לאיבוד שם."<br/>קווין הנהנה בחדות (עמוק בפנים ידעה סנטנה שמי שמפחדת ללכת לאיבוד בין הקרונות, המסדרונות והתמונות המדברות היא לא קווין, אלא היא עצמה).</p>
            </blockquote>





	גם אני אוהבת אותך

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לאתגר פמסלאש בקומונת Fanfiction 2015  
> בבקשה תסלחו לי על השם הכי קיטשי ביקום - הוא לא מעיד על הפאנפיק עצמו. אני מקווה.
> 
> ספוילרים עד לעונה השלישית של הסדרה.

 

 

השמש שולחת קרניים ראשונות של בוקר. בחדרן של בנות השנה השביעית סנטנה מתעוררת משנתה. במיטה הסמוכה קווין נושמת נשימות עמוקות ושקטות, שיערה המבולגן מפוזר סביבה, והשמיכה מחליקה מעליה. סנטנה מכשפת אותה כדי שתכסה את קווין טוב יותר, מסיטה את שיערה מפניה ובולמת אנחת דכדוך.  

אתמול, בארוחת הערב, הכריזה בריטני כי ״קווין יפיפייה״. היא השעינה את ראשה בין שתי ידיה, שיערה נפל על לחייה בחוטים צהובים וסנטנה משכה בכתפייה. היא התפתתה להעביר את אצבעותיה בשיערה של בריטני ולהיאנח.  

ההפלפאפית תלתה מבט בארטי.

״אתה לא חושב שקווין יפיפייה?״ הוא הסמיק. 

״ברור, בריט. זו קווין.״ 

סנטנה גלגלה עיניים. 

לאחרונה, מאז תליית הפוסטר בלוח המודעות שבאולם הגדול, כל נבחרת הקווידיץ' מהלכת על קליפות של ביצים כל אימת שבריטני מתחילה לדבר על נשף חג המולד המתקרב. ההפלפאפית חושבת על שמלות ואיפור מזה שבוע שלם, קווין חושבת על: ״מתי פין יזמין אותי לנשף? עבר כבר שבוע... אתן לא מאמינות שהוא יעדיף על פני את ברי- נכון?״ והאמל, כהרגלו, נשאר שקט ועובר פעם נוספת על סיכומיה של בריטני בתורת הצמחים. רק סנטנה, עייפה מכל הרומנטיקה שמסביב, מביטה על החבורה בדכדוך ושולפת סיכומים בהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל.

סאם מציע לה לצאת. וגם פאק. היא דוחה אותם בזה אחר זה.

בריט, נשמה טובה שכמותה, היא בבירור לא הסכין הכי חדה במגירה. עם זאת היא חברת אמת שנייה של ארטי אברמס, התלמיד המצטיין במחזור (״אני עדיין חושבת שהוא לא התגבר על טינה,״ לוחשת בריט בעיניים גדולות). לא ברור לה למה (האם הם באמת חברים קרובים כל כך?), אבל נדמה לה שאברמס מחבב את בריטני. מאוד. 

״היא מטומטמת. נראה לכם שהיא יודעת את זה?״ היא אמדה על כך בשנתם הראשונה. אברמס, מתגלגל על המתקן המוגלגי המוזר (סנטנה בחיים לא ראתה משהו דומה לזה קודם) נדמה מהורהר מההצהרה. הוא בהה בגבה של הבלונדינית המתרחקת יחד עם כהן-צ'אנג. שיערה של המטאמורפוגית השתנה לכחול כשעשתה זאת. 

״היא לא טיפשה,״ קבע אברמס ושילב את ידיו בהחלטיות.

״כ-כן-״ הסכימה הילדונת בקול צפצפני לצידו.

קווין שילבה את זרועה בזו של סנטנה במחווה אצילית, ישרה אליה מבט ירוק ואמרה: ״פירס מתוקה. היא מוגלגית, זה הכל. בגלל זה היא לא יודעת על רוחות רפאים.״

״או על כל דבר אחר,״ גלגלה סנטנה עיניים. ״היא חושבת שבאמת אפשר לגדל צפרדעי שוקולד!״ 

קווין - חברת הילדות הראשונה והיחידה שלה - ניתקה את זרועה. ״את לא נחמדה.״  

מאוחר יותר אותו הערב תהתה סנטנה אם שגתה מצנפת המיון כשבחרה שלא לשבץ אותה לסלת'רין אחרי הכל. היא זכרה את עצמה ביום הראשון, אמא ואבא נופפו לה לשלום בחיוכים בוהקים ולבנים, ושלחו עימה סוכריות מנטה לשיניים נקיות. היא הביטה בקווין בת האחת עשרה, שהחזירה לה מבט חושש, ואחזה בידה בחוזקה.  

״ביחד לא משנה מה, כן? כי את לא רוצה ללכת לאיבוד שם.״

קווין הנהנה בחדות (עמוק בפנים ידעה סנטנה שמי שמפחדת ללכת לאיבוד בין הקרונות, המסדרונות והתמונות המדברות היא לא קווין, אלא היא עצמה). סנטנה טיפסה על ההוגוורטס אקספרס, משכה את הנערה הצנומה אחריה, והשתיים הצטופפו יחד עם עוד שתי בנות שנה ראשונה אחרות - בריטני סוזן פירס וטינה כהן-צ׳אנג, שידיהן כבר היו שלובות זו בזו: ״השיער שלך כל כך יפה! ורוד זה הצבע של העונה!״ ״ת-תודה.״ 

סנטנה זכרה שהנסיעה חלפה באיטיות מייגעת, את הערב שהחשיך מבעד לחלונות המרובעים, וכמה רצתה להגיע כבר למצנפת האומללה ההיא, כדי שתשלח אותה לסלית'רין (״אמא שלך למדה שם, וגם אני, וגם סבא וסבתא...״). ו-״נו, באמת, כמה זמן לוקח לשוט בנהר?!״ אבל סנטנה התיישבה על שרפרף העץ, הביטה בקווין מחייכת בחרדה וברגע הבא כל התוכניות שלה השתנו. המצנפת רק צחקקה בטרם הסירה אותה סנטנה בכעס.  

כעת, שש שנים מאוחר יותר, מוכנה סנטנה לקחת את כל האמרות העוקצניות על בריטני בחזרה ולהשלים עם החלטתה של מצנפת המיון. היא מזהה רגשי קנאה מבעבעים בבטנה כשבריטני וארטי מחליפים בדיחות פרטיות על ביקוריהם בלונדון המוגלגית (הם בילו את חג הפסחא יחד: בריט וההורים שלה, אברמס ואבא שלו - סנטנה נשארה בהוגוורטס, לבד. אפילו קווין נסעה לאמא שלה).  

קווין (נדמה לסנטנה כי _היא יודעת_ ) כלל אינה מוטרדת מהקשר בין השניים, דבר שמשקיט את הקולות הציניים בראשה, אלו המתפתים לחזור חמש אחורנית ולכנות שוב את אברמס בשמות. ״הוא לא חושב שיש לו סיכוי,״ משכה קווין כתף, ״ובריט חושבת שהוא גם ככה לא... יכול _להפעיל אותו_. היא לא תהיה מעוניינת...״ 

סנטנה נאלצה להנהן בהסכמה. עם זאת, המחשבה על בריטני פוסלת את אברמס על רקע זה בלבד צורמת לה. בריט תמימה. תמימה מדי. מאמינה לכל בחור שמחייך אליה חיוך מבטיח. ואברמס מחייך אליה די הרבה. 

בדרך כלל, אחרי כל חיוך שנעלם, מלטפת סנטנה את שיערה הבלונדיני של בריטני בהפסקות הצהריים. ההפלפאפית בוהה באוויר במבט ריק, הבעתה חלולה והיא שותקת. רק בסופו של יום, בשיעורי גילוי עתידות או בספרייה, מחליקה ידה של בריטני אל זו של סנטנה, עיניה הכחולות מתמלאות במים - וליבה של סנטנה נשבר. היא לוחצת את היד ברכות ״ _אל תבכי_.״ - ומתרכזת בכדור הבדולח בשיא הכוח. 

אבל הבעיה עם אברמס... ובכן, הבעיה איתו היא שסנטנה יודעת שבניגוד לכל הבחורים האחרים, ארטי הוא באמת בחור נחמד. אחרי שנים של היכרות משותפת, היא עדיין קוראת לו בשם המשפחה, וזה בכלל לא מוזר. (״אתה לא נעלב ממנה, ארטי, נכון?״ ״ברור שלא. זה כמו שם חיבה, נכון, סנט?״ ״תקרא לי ככה שוב ואני אסרס אותך.״ ״...״). אבל סנטנה, למרות הבטחותיה של בריטני, מרגישה מודאגת. בריטני חייכה אליה באחד מהימים, סדרה את הצעיף הצהוב שלה בצורה אופנתית וצחקקה: ״אני לא מאוהבת בארטי.״

היא מתפתה לשאול אותה במי היא כן מאוהבת, אבל זה נשמע מאוד טיפשי בתוך הראש שלה, ולא לעניין. 

 

*

 

״אדום או ירוק?״ 

קווין מסתדרת מאחורי הוילון. סנטנה ובריטני מציצות פנימה.

״אדום.״ פוסקת סנטנה. ״כמו גריפינדור.״

בעיינה של בריטני ירוק תואם את עורה החיוור של קווין הרבה יותר, אבל סנטנה נדמת בטוחה מאוד. קווין מתלבטת בזמן שטינה ומרסדס עסוקות בתא המדידה השני. למרות חוות דעתה של סנטנה, ידוע שדעתה של בריטני היא זאת שנחשבת בסופו של יום (לפחות בכל הנוגע לביגוד, את הכשפומטיקה ושינוי הצורה היא משאירה לקווין וטינה).

״ירוק,״ היא מכריזה. כי, באמת, להתלבש בהתאם לבית זה _/_ שנה שעברה.

 סנטנה מגלגלת עיניים. היא מוציאה את ראשה החוצה. ״הדסון!״ היא זורקת מאחורי הוילון, ״אתה רוצה לראות את קווין בחזייה של סלית'ריניות?״

קשה להחליט איזה סומק כהה יותר, הכועס שמעטר את לחייה של קווין או הנבוך, שמציף את לחייו של הדסון. ״אני חושב שאחכה לכן בחוץ...״ הוא ממלמל ויוצא מהחנות במהירות. 

סנטנה מצחקקת, קווין ממרפקת אותה בחוזקה. 

״אאוווץ! מה יש לך? כולנו יודעם שאת קונה אותן בשבילו...״

בריטני נאנחת. היא כבר חומקת החוצה לתא מדידה אחר. 

״יש לך טאקט של סקרוט פוץ תחת!״ היא שומעת את קווין מסיטה את הוילון על סנטנה, שלא מנסה להתפייס. 

בריטני מודדת את החזייה האדומה שקווין השליכה הצידה (אם כי זאת בהחלט לא המידה שלה). אחרי כמה ניסיונות שונים ומשונים היא מרוצה מעצמה. כחול לילך. תחרה. יושב טוב.

״בריט?״ שלוש נקישות על המשקוף של תא ההלבשה, ״אני יכולה להיכנס, כן?״ 

היא מחייכת בסיפוק. ״ברור.״

סנטנה פוסעת פנימה. היא בוהה בחזה של בריטני לשנייה אחת, אחר ממצמצת ומחזירה את מבטה לפניה. ״הצבע מתאים לך,״ היא אומרת (נדמה לבריטני כי היא מסמיקה קלות). 

״קווין צריכה עוד משהו?״

״אה, לא.״

מבטה של סנטנה צונח שוב לכיוון החזה של בריטני. בדרך כלל הבנים מסתכלים עליה ככה - לא סנטנה. 

 ״אמ- אני אהיה בתא המדידה השני ואנסה את זאת,״ היא מניפה מולה חזיית תחרה בצבע ירוק בקבוק. ״מה את חושבת?״

״חשבתי שהעדפת אדום. כמו גריפינדור.״ 

היא מושכת כתפיים. ״כן, אבל את לא.״

*

 

אברמס מציע לבריטני לצאת לנשף חג המולד. בריטני אומרת כן. במשך היומיים הבאים היא מוצאת אותם מצחקקים בספרייה, בכניסה לאולם הגדול ובשולחן האוכל (בדרך כלל בריט באה לשבת בשולחן האדום, אך לפתע היא יושבת עם הרייבנקלואים). 

״רוצה לצאת להוגסמיד מחר?״

״אני הולכת עם ארטי.״ 

״יום ראשון?״

בריט נראית נבוכה. ״אנחנו הולכים שוב גם בראשון.״

סוף השבוע, חושבת סנטנה, לא יכול להפך לגרוע יותר. היא טועה, כמובן, אבל זה לא שמישהו באמת מופתע כשנבחרת גריפינדור מפסידה במשחק הראשון של העונה. הדסון, בהבעה אומללה, נוחת על הקרקע ועושה את דרכו במהירות למלתחות הבנים, בעוד שקווין נוטשת את הפונפונים ורצה לנחם אותו (ברי הנדחפת ממהרת אחריהם מהיציע: ״פין! חכה לי!״).  

סנטנה נאבקת בדחף לקלל. בריטני, שהחליפה את תלבושת הקווידיץ׳ הזהובה במדי מעודדת בצבעי זהב ואדום, מביטה בה מדוכדכת. היא נאנחת עמוקות ומתווה בתנועות שפתיים את צמד המילים לא נורא. בטח ״לא נורא״, חושבת סנטנה בנבזיות, עכשיו, כשהם הפסידו, נבחרת רייבנקלאו עולה לשלב הגמר (עמוק בפנים היא יודעת שבריט באמת מצטערת, אבל סנטנה מתוסכלת מכדי לבטא זאת בקול רם). אברמס, מרחף סנטימטרים בודדים מעל הדשא, לוחץ את כתפה של בריטני בעידוד. בריטני מחייכת אליו...-

״נשתדל יותר בפעם הבאה,״ מנסה ג'ונס לנחם אותה. האמל, עור ועצמות על הנימבוס (הורוד) שלו, פושט את מגן השומר שלו ונאנח. ״כאילו לא ידענו שזה הולך לקרות...״

סנטנה מטיחה את המטאטא שלה ברצפה. מולה, לוחש אברמס משהו באוזנה של בריט כשהיא עוזרת לו להיכנס לתוך המתקן המוגלגי. היא מצחקקת.

סנטנה מתפרצת למלתחות הקווידץ׳ של הבנות, טורקת את הדלת אחריה.

 

*

 

אף אחד לא באמת מופתע כשהנבחרת מחמיצה הזדמנות נוסופת להעפיל לחצי גמר גביע הקווידיץ׳. פין, בהבעה אומללה, נוחת על הקרקע ובורח למלתחות הבנים. קראופסקי מחייך חיוך נבזי ומחליק את ידו בזו של זייס. בעיניה של סנטנה הם נראים כמו שני כרובים מבחילים בתלבושת הקווידיץ' הזאת. היא מחליטה לחבוט את הקוואפל הישר לתוך הפנים שלה (חבטה שמשמעותה ריתוק, אבל לא ממש אכפת לה ברגעים אלו). המרביצן פוגע, כמובן, כי סנטנה היא החובטת הכי טובה של הנבחרת. 

״ _את!_ ״ הבטטה המעופפת (״-זה מרושע!״-אבל מדוייק.״) מזקנת עלייה מהמטאטא השני. הן פוגעות בקרקע בחבטה, והיא בטוחה שמשהו נשבר - הו מרלין, רק לא האף! - אך היא לא נותנת לזה לשתק אותה: היא סנטנה לופז, והיא ומהצד הלא טוב של רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים - כל האמצעים כשרים, משריטות ועד נשיכות, כשמישהי מעיזה להטיח אותה באדמה. הן מתקוטטות על המגרש משך דקות ארוכות.

פרופסור שוסטר, בווסט מזעזע במיוחד של אדום וזהב לכבוד המשחק, מרסן אותה יחד עם בריטני וקווין. שלושה שחקני קווידץ' נדרשים בשביל להשתלט על זייס, אחרי שניערה את קראופסקי ממנה כאילו היה צמרור ירוק ורך. סנטנה ממשיכה לקלל דקות ארוכות גם כשקווין ובריט מצליחות לגרור אותה לצידו השני של המגרש (-״וככה עושים את זה בליימה הייטס, כלבה!״)

מאוחר יותר, במשרדו של פרופסור שוסטר, הריתוק לא מאחר להגיע. בריטני, עדיין בחצאית אדומה וזהובה, ממתינה לה מחוץ למשרדו של ראש הבית. 

״למה עשית את זה?״ היא שואלת באנחה.

״עשיתי מה?״ היא רוטנת, משפשפת את החבורה הכחולה על זרועה. 

״זרקת על לורן את הקוואפל. זה לא היה יפה...״

היא ממצמצת. ״סליחה?״

״זה היה לא יפה. הפסדת, נכון, אבל-״ 

״אז עכשיו את גם בצד שלה?״

 ״לא...״

״אז?״

״כלום,״ היא מצמידה את רגליה אלו לאלו, מחככת אותן זו בזו מתוך עצבנות, ״אני פשוט חושבת שזה היה לא יפה.״

״בריטני, אם אין לך משהו חכם לומר פשוט תשתקי, בסדר?״

בירטני משפילה מבט כל הדרך לאולם הגדול.

  

*

 

בריטני מניחה את ראשה על כתפה של סנטנה וממשיכה לעיין בסיכומים שאברמס הכין עבורה. שעות אחר הצהריים בספריית הוגוורטס שלווים להחריד בחורף הקר של סקוטלנד. כולם מעדיפים להישאר בחדרי המועדון המחוממים, אך בריטני לא יכולה להיכנס לחדר המועדון של גריפינדור, וסנטנה נהנית מחברתה השקטה והמרגיעה. היא מלטפת את השיער הארוך תוך כדי שינון הסיכום, חוטים צהובים מתלפפים סביב אצבעה, רכים ובוהקים.  

״סנטנה?״ היא מתחילה בהיסוס.

״מה?״ היא הופכת עמוד נוסף בספר האסטרונומיה שלה.

״אני צריכה לשאול אותך משהו.״

היא שונאת שבריטני מתחילה בהקדמות. 

״מה?״  

היא לא מתיקה את מבטה מהכתב הצפוף, אולי לכן השאלה נוחתת עליה במפתיע. 

״אנשים חושבים שאני טיפשה?״

סנטנה מרימה עיניים, נועצת בבריטני מבט מבולבל. ״על מה את מדברת?״

״את חושבת שאני מטומטמת?״ היא שואלת בעיניים כחולות וגדולות, מדוכאות.

סנטנה אומדת את ההפלפאית לשנייה קצרה. ״ברור שלא בריטני. אל תדברי שטויות.״

נכון, ברינטי לא תופסת מהר שום דבר (אלא אם כן זה קוואפל במשחקי גביע הבתים), אבל זה לא הופך אותה לטיפשה. היא אדיבה ומתוקה, וכשהיא מושיטה לסנטנה טוסט שאספה מהמטבחים, אחרי לילה ארוך של אסטרונומיה למתקדמים, נדמה לסנטנה שטוסט עם קטשופ, זיתים וגבינה בחמש לפנות בוקר וזה הדבר הכי חכם שמישהו המציא אי פעם (״נכון שזה מעולה? אמא ואני מכינות אותם מאז גיל חמש.״).

כעת הבלונדינית משפילה את עיניה, וסנטנה מרגישה את גופה הופך כבד כנגד זרועה. היא נאנחת בעייפות. ״מי העליב אותך?״

היא מהססת, רגליה מתנענעות באוויר כמה דקות, אך לבסוף (כמו תמיד) היא נשברת: ״קראופסקי והחברים שלו. הם דיברו עלי מאחורי היציעים במגרש הקווידץ'. הם אמרו שאני ״לא הניפלר הכי מהיר בחבורה״, ושאני ״סניץ' עם כנף שבורה״ ו... זה המון סלנג של קוסמים, שאני לא מבינה.״

הן שותקות. סנטנה מושכת את ידה מהשיער הצהוב, מחזירה אותו לחיקה. ״ובכן, סניץ' עם כנף שבורה אומר שאת יפה אבל-״

״אל תפרשי לי את זה,״ היא קוטעת אותה בכעס. ״אני יודעת שזה לא נחמד.״ 

״בסדר.״

הן ממשיכות לשתוק. קווין וברי הרבה יותר טובות בדברים האלה, חושבת סנטנה. טאקט מעולם לא היה הצד החזק שלה, גם לא ניחום ועטיפה בנייר בועות. ״הדסון הוא בן,״ היא מנסה לחשוב על פתרון לבעיה, ״את צריכה לשאול אותו מה בנים חושבים.״ 

״כבר שאלתי את ארטי, כי גם ארטי בן. הוא אמר לי לא להקשיב להם. מרסדס התכוונה לצעוק עליהם, אבל בסוף הסתפקה בלהרוס לקראופסקי את הקדרה בשיעור שיקויים...״

סנטנה מחייכת. מבין כל בנות חדר המגורים, את ג'ונס היא לפחות חיבבה - ברי הייתה בלתי נסבלת.

״פשוט תתעלמי מהם, בריט.״ 

״וגם...״ 

״מה?״ 

״את אמרת...״  

בריטני בולעת את רוקה וסנטנה, ממתינה, מרימה גבה בהשתאות. 

״אמרת שאם אין לי משהו חכם לומר אז כדאי שאני אשתוק. 

ליבה של סנטנה נצבט. _הו, מרלין_. היא מניחה את ספר האסטרונומיה על השולחן, מסתובבת כדי להסיט את הפוני מעיניה של הנערה השנייה. ״בריטני, לא. תסתכלי עלי. אני לא התכוונתי לזה. בסך הכל כעסתי כי הפסדנו במשחק.״

בריטני מרימה אליה מבט נוצץ מדמעות. ״באמת?״ היא שואלת בקול רועד.

״כן. את מוכשרת, את חכמה, וקראופסקי סתם מקנא שחטפת לו את הקוואפל במשחק האחרון. ארבע פעמים.״ 

יפחת צחוק-בכי נמלטת משפתיה.

״אני חושבת שאת מבריקה,״ היא מניחה את כף ידה כנגד לחיה של בריטני. ״תתעלמי מהם. אני לא רוצה לראות אותך בוכה ממשהו שהאפס הזה אומר. או כל אחד מהאפסים האחרים.״

הבלונדינית מהנהנת, מושכת באפה. סנטנה מוחה את דמעותיה בעזרת אגודלה. ״את מבריקה, פירס. אל תתני להם לערער את הביטחון העצמי שלך.״

היא מהנהנת שוב, ומחייכת חיוך מעודד. גל הקלה שוטף את ליבה של סנטנה, הדופק שלה מאט בחזרה לקצב טבעי. 

״יופי,״ היא מסכמת בהינד ראש. 

בריטני מנגבת את דמעותיה, משחילה זוג זרועות תחת אמותיה של סנטנה, וברגע הבא - היא נעטפת בחיבוק. סנטנה, קופאת לרגע, מחבקת בחזרה. היא מלטפת את שיערה של ההפלפאפית. 

״אני אוהבת אותך נורא,״ אומרת בריטני.

סנטנה שותקת.

״גם אני אוהבת אותך,״ היא ממלמלת לבסוף. היא לא בטוחה שבריטני תיקח את זה בצורה הנכונה, אבל היא ממשיכה לחבק. כל עוד זה יגרום לה להרגיש טוב יותר לא אכפת לה איך היא תיקח את ההצהרה, סנטנה תסתפק בחיוך, וזה הכל. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
